Konaha's alchemist
by Alex the Digital HellReaper
Summary: What would happen if Naruto wasn't able to do jutsu until he found a book that was thought to be lost, but he's the only one who can read it. One day he decides to use it to try and get the ability to use chakra but it doesn't go the way he wanted it. adopted from DarkbladeNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's alchemist

What would happen if Naruto wasn't able to do jutsu until he found a book that was thought to be lost but he's the only one who can read it but one day he decides to use it to try and get the ability to use chakra but it doesn't go the way he wanted it to go

**Disclaimer: DarkbladeNaruto gave this story to me when it was put up for adoption, so put out those pitchforks and torches because i did not steal this. Also I do not own Naruto or FMA.**

**Authors Notes: I will be rewriting the first few chapter to fix any grammar or spelling errors in the coming weeks. time is short for me, mostly to do with classes, homework and "Volunteer service hours" that my school makes us do. So expect random updates.**

Chapter 1 the birth of an alchemist

"Namikaze-sama please stop." A man wearing a hawk mask said chasing a blond eight-year-old child.

"Please, you guys call you're self's Anbu? you guys are pathetic slow, you can't even catch an eight year old." The boy said running away from them trying to find a place to hide. "Yes right there." He said looking at an ally knowing that there was a good hiding spot.

"Damn what are we going to the Hokage-sama now that we lost Naruto-kun?" A woman wearing a cat mask said knowing that it was pointless in try to find him when he hides.

The Anbu jump way on the roof tops, back to their normal duties and to inform the Hokage of what has happened.

"Well time to go home and read this book maybe this might carry something that could help me use chakra." Naruto said after watching the Anbo leave. He then heads down the street, running home with a weird book that he put under his shirt.

Namikaze compound

"Home sweet home." Naruto said opening the door, kicking off his shoes and shutting the door. Walking to the living room but not before stopping at a picture of him is mom, dad and twin sister Kasumi when they where still baby's. "Please come home soon." He said in a sad tone before sitting down on a couch and looking over the book.

Two month later

"Ok, let's see if this works." Naruto said placing his hand on a weird circle that he drew on the ground in is back yard. "Yes! it working it working." He said seeing the circle glow and noticed chakra tentacles coming out of the ground but what he didn't notice was that his right arm was disappearing along with his left leg. By the time he noticed it, it was to late and he was passed out on the ground due to blood loss and pain.

Hokages office same time

"Naruto!" An old man said sitting behind a desk looking at a cracked tea cup. "Anbo!" He yelled.

"Yes lord Hokage." A man wearing a dog mask said appearing out of nowhere.

"Get over to the Namikaze compound, something's wrong I can feel weird chakra coming from there. Get over there and make sure Naruto his safe." He told the man.

"Of course lord Hokage." The man said disappearing.

"Please Naruto be safe. I promised your parents that you would be safe." The man said looking out the window not knowing how wrong he was.

With the anbu

"Shit sensei's going to kill me!" Kakashi said picking up a blood socked Naruto off the ground. "Naruto come on answer me! please it me Kakashi." Trying to get Naruto to answer him.

"Kakashi." Naruto said before passing out again in Kakashi's arms.

"Thank Kami your still alive. Hang on Naruto I'll get you to the hospital, you'll be fine I promise." He said taking off for the hospital as fast as he could.

With Naruto in his dreams

"Where am I, what is this place?" Naruto said looking around until he heard a voice come form a door.

"You're the first to come here in three hundred years young one, what is your name?" The voice from a door said.

"My name his Naruto Elric Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said to the voice that was coming from the door.

"Wait Elric are you related to Edward Elric." The voice said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah he's one of my ancestors." Naruto said only for a light to shoot out at him.

"When you wake up Blondie you will know of ever thing that as to do with alchemy, but since it's going to be hard with out a leg and an arm I'll bring two people that can make auto-mail limbs to you world. Word of advise don't get on one of the girls nerves or she will hit you up side the head with a wrench. Good luck Fullmetal Kitsume." The voice said as Naruto vanished out of sight.

Two days after the event

"Man what hit me." The boy said trying to get up but found out that it was hard to.

"Naruto thank god your alright my boy, you almost gave me a heart attack. What where you doing? I went to the Namikaze compound after Kakashi told me what happen all I found was some weird seal on the ground in the back yard." The old man said to Naruto.

"It was trying something in a book that I found in a book." Naruto said making the old man give a worried look. did you know that seal you found on me wasn't a seal, it's a transmutation circle old man." now hearing this The hokage was confused, he knew very little about the death reaper seal on Naruto's stomach. In fact only the Uzumaki and the forth hokage knew anything about it.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" The man said but instead of Naruto answering somebody else answered.

"A transmutation circle is whats needed to perform alchemy sir if my guess is correct the boy was performing the taboo, which is against alchemy law." An old lady said walking in.

"How do you know what it is and who are you any way?" The man asked look at the woman.

"My name is Pinako Rockbell and I know what it is because I have book on alchemy and there are very few that can read the books and by the looks of it, I'd say the boy can read them but did not read the fine print that says human transmutation is taboo for a reason. He also didnt read the the one rule that all alchemist must follow_,'In order to gain anything, something of equal value must be lost.'_" Pinako said walking in to the room knowing very well what he was trying to do.

"I was trying to see if there was a way for me to use chakra but I guess it no use since I only have one hand, and i guess i cant be a ninja now ether with only one hand but also with one leg and no chakara." Naruto said looking out the window.

"Well there is one thing that we can do but it would cost a lot of money to do it and some time to get the material needed for the procedure." The woman said making the old man confused at what she was talking about, but noticed the smile on Naruto face.

"You're talking about auto-mail limbs." Naruto said looking at the woman.

"Yes, but how did you know of them." The woman said looking at Naruto with shock.

"Call it a guess because the book I have said a few things about auto-mail limbs. Naruto said getting a nod from the woman. If you can get the stuff need I'll pay for it I don't want to be in a wheelchair the rest of my life." Naruto said seeing the woman nod her head and head for the door.

"Oh it shouldn't take no long than a week to get the stuff needed for the leg and arm so by the end of the week we can get you moving again." She said walking out of the room and going back to work.

"Naruto are you sure you can trust her." The man that was still looking confused asked.

"Don't worry old man it's a risk that I am willing to take." Naruto said before he fell asleep.

A week later at Rockbell clinic

KNOCK.

"Winry could you get the door please." Her grandmother said from the kitchen after hearing a knock on the door.

"Of course grandma." Winry said walking to the front door.

"Are you sure you." The man tried to say only to get cut of by Naruto.

"Old man don't even try and get me to change my mind I want to do this ok." Naruto said as the door opened to show an eight-year-old blond girl with bright blue eyes wearing a sundress.

"Yes can I help you?" The girl asked while looking at the blond boy.

"Yes is Pinako Rockbell here I have an appointment for auto-mail limbs." Naruto said to the girl only to see Pinako to come in to view.

"Ah good you're here follow me to the back and we can being the surgery." Pinako said waking to the back with Naruto and the old man following.

"Ok lay him down on the table and go wait out front this process is two hours and I'll tell you right now if you here him scream do not come in this surgery he as to be awake for to make sure that I have the nerves connected correctly." Pinako said to the man only for him to look at Naruto to see him he would change his mind.

"Do what she said old man my destiny started the moment I found the book and it will continue with or without your approval old man his is my life from this day forward I am Fullmetal Fox Reaper." Naruto said looking at the man with determination in his eyes.

"Very well Naruto I guess I can't get I to change your mind just please survive it I don't want to tell your parents that you died because I couldn't stop you from doing something." The old man said walking out to the front.

"Well now that he's gone lets get started shall we but like I said it will be painful I've done this a hundred time and you're the second one that I had to do a double surgery on." Pinako said getting the tools she need for the procedure ready.

"If you don't mind who was the first?" Naruto asked looking at her only to see her smile.

"His name was Edward Elric him and his brother tried to performer human transmutation just like you but they tried to bring back there late mother in the end Edward lost his right arm and left leg like you but his brother suffered worse he lost his whole body." Pinako said making Naruto go wide eyed.

"You mean thee Edward Elric." Naruto asked looking at the woman.

"Yes. But he was stupid my granddaughter Winry loved him but never he noticed it she died of a broken heart but thank to the doors of truth she might have another chance a love and its thank to you Naruto." Pinako said walking back to the table that Naruto was on to start the procedure.

"So you're the one the voice was talking about before a light shot out at me." Naruto told her seeing her nod her head.

"I hope Naruto can survive I don't know what Minato and Kushina would do to me if Naruto died." The old man said out loud not realizing that a girl was listening to him.

"Don't worry my grandmother is the best there is he'll be fine. She said making herself known to the old man only to hear Naruto scream. "Yep he's fine." She said with a giggle.

"Naruto." The old man yelled trying get to Naruto only for the girl to get in her way.

"Sorry old man but you can't go back there just trust me Naruto will be fine from what I heard he told you not to try and stop what she is doing." The girl said standing in front of him.

"Sorry it's just hard his parents told me to look after him until they get back." He said sitting in one of the chairs.

Two hours later

"Well the screaming stopped so the procedure is done." The girl said noticing that the screaming had ended.

"Can I go and see him now." Sarutobi asked the girl only to hear Pinako voice instead.

"Sorry lord Hokage but you can't." Pinako answered him seeing him stand up getting ready to yell. Please lord Hokage don't yell the reason you can't see him is because he passed out the moment I finished that much pain can do that to you. She said seeing him calm down.

"Ok than I should take him home than." Sarutobi said only to see her shake her head no.

"Sorry but no I want to make sure that they work fine before he can go home I have an extra room here that I'll put him in so he'll be fine ok." She said seeing him nod his head and head to the front door.

"I'll be by tomorrow to see him." He said walking out the door.

"Winry." Pinako called to her granddaughter.

"Yes grandma." Winry replied to her.

"Could you go and get the spare room set up for Naruto." She said going to the back to get Naruto.

"Of course grandma." Winry said walking up stairs.

**AN: So what do you think I know it I May not be good I just started doing this, but once I get time the chapters should get better because right know Im just uploading chapters from its past owner DarkbladeNaruto. so feel free to tell me if I need to change something to make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2: Life story and a misty road

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or fullmetal alchemist or any thing related to them

Chapter 2 a new friend and Naruto's first mission part 1

"Oh you're awake." A voice said making Naruto look over at the door.

"Beautiful." He muttered just loud enough for the girl to hear making her blush.

"Thanks for the compliment, I'm Winry Rockbell." Winry said walking over to him and taking a seat on the far end of the bed.

"Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said sitting up a little.

"My grandmother said that you tried doing human transmutation on your self, why?" Winry asked.

"Because you see I don't have the ability to use chakra so I thought maybe alchemy could help me get the ability to use it, but as you can see it backfired. But I guess good things happen to those who break Rules." Naruto said with a smile making Winry shake her head.

"Oh and why would that be." Winry said looking at the boy.

"Because if I didn't I would have never met some one as beautiful as you," Naruto said making the Winry blush at calling her beautiful. "Besides that now I have a chance to start over. I may not be able to use chakra but in can do alchemy." He said.

"You really think I'm beautiful." Winry said looking at him.

"Of course I do." Naruto said trying to sit up, making Winry jump and run towards him.

"No! just lay back down, your surgery was a success but he need to rest." Winry said looking at Naruto.

"It's ok I heal fast thank to my family's bloodline, but it also because of something else." Naruto said looking at his stomach.

"What would that be?" Winry asked looking confused at what he said.

"It's hard because if I told you, you might not want to talk to me any more I have very few friends because of him people see me as a hero but there afraid of me because of him." Naruto said looking out the window.

"You can tell me." Winry said looking at Naruto only for the door to open up again to show Pinako and the third Hokage.

"Naruto-kun how do you feel?" The old man asked walking towards.

"I feel fine old man thanks to It." Naruto said making the old man nod his head. "Is it ok if I tell them?" Naruto asked looking at the old man.

"Naruto you sure you want to tell them?" He said looking at Naruto seeing him nod his head.

"Yes that way they don't find out by accident." Naruto said looking at the old man.

"Very well, you may tell them." He said looking at Naruto.

"Tell us what young one?" Pinako said looking at the boy.

"You see the reason why I can sit up and move so fast is because of what happened the day I was born." Naruto said making the two who didn't know look at him confused.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Winry asked concern in her voice.

"Well you see eight years ago when I was born a nine-tailed Fox attacked the village. There is know know way to kill demons, you can only seal them into something. At that time my mother was in labor giving birth to me and my younger twin sister Kasumim, since I was born first my father sealed the Beast inside of me." Naruto told them hoping they wouldn't be like the villagers."but something went wrong, normal the sealing kills the person who uses the jutsu but it didn't my father is still alive, and i think i know why. Instead of sealing the soul of the caster into Deaths stomach, it must of sealed my chakra." Naruto told them.

"You know I may have just met you Naruto but I think my grandmother and me are thinking the same thing, you are just as human as us, and not a demon. Winry said giving Naruto a hug.

"She's right Naruto seal or no seal your still Naruto." Pinako said looking at the boy.

"Thank you both of you." Naruto said as Winry let him go.

"Naruto you said your father was alive where is he we need to talk so he know whats going on." Pinako said looking at Naruto.

"My father, mother and twin sister aren't in the village they left three years ago on a train trip and won't be back for another four years." Naruto told the old lady.

"What why didn't they take you with them." Winry said looking at Naruto.

"They wanted to but I told them no because I would just get in Kasumi's way when they would train her." Naruto told them.

"I see, well then Naruto you are all was welcome here." Pinako said before turning to the old man. "Now than Sarutobi if you could please help me in the kitchen." She said looking at the man before heading to the door with him following.

"Winry do you know how long it will take before I'm at a hundred percent." Naruto asked looking over at her.

"It would take two years, but i know someone who did it in two mothes." Winry said looking at Naruto.

Two years later

"It's been two years since the day of the accident that caused me to loose my right arm and left leg." A ten-year-old boy with blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair said to a tall slim grey armor.

The armor was made up of mostly layered steal plates and black leather under neath it. The helmet was simple in designs, it had a long narrow slit for the Bright red eyes that can be seen from it and two cross shaped holes to hear through. On top of the helmet was a long tail of dark red hair. On the back of the suit was a cape that was cut into nine long strands each ending with a metal stud shaped as Diamonds.

"True naruto but look what happened in thouse two years, you mostly mastered your alchemy, and helped give me a body." The suit said with a female tone.

The suit was looking at what Naruto was wearing, it was just a pair of black Shinobi pants and a black shirt with a red trench coat with black flames on the bottom with the title Fullmetal Kitsune in kanji in the middle with a pair of white gloves with a transmutation circle on each one.

"Well I guess I better see what the old man wants." He said opening the door only to walk into the Hokage himself. "Old man what are you doing here I was just coming to see you." The boy said looking at the man.

"Well something came up and it requires your special abilities Naruto." The man said looking at the boy.

"Well than come in and tell me Hokage-sama." Naruto said to the man letting him in.

"Thank you Naruto." The man said walking in.

"Now then what is it that requires my special abilities." Naruto said offering the man a chair.

"This is a top secret mission that the council does not know of, it is a double SS rank mission to the mist village. You are to go there with rebels that came and asked for help to end a bloodline war that the fourth Mizukage started. If you chose too accept you will be leaving today." The man said looking at Naruto.

"I accept the mission old man, tell me what I need to do." Naruto said looking at the man.

"Good, now your job is to head to mist with them but break off from and head to the village to talk to Mizukage, tell him that you would like to help put an end to the war. From there you are on your own do what ever it takes to kill the Mizukage." The Hokage said looking at Naruto.

"Of course it shouldn't take long." Naruto told the man.

"Now head to the gate of the village the leader of the rebels is waiting for you and don't worry you'll know when you see them." The old man said as he, Naruto and the suit of armor got up and headed for the doors.

The front gates

"Lets see, the old man said They would be near the front gate." Naruto said looking around.

"Yes, he also said that you will know them when you see them." The armor told him.

they both continues looking around until Naruto found a group of three that looked like they were from the mist village one was a woman with red hair going down to her waist wearing a blue battle kimono with a chest the same size as Tsunade, another was a tall man with an eye patch and gray hair, and the last looked like a kid with shark teeth and a sword that was to heavy for him to left.

"Excuse me but you three wouldn't happen to be from the mist village would you?" Naruto asked looking at the three in front of him making the three turn to him.

"Yes why." The tall man asked looking at the ten year old and the suit of armor that was behind him.

"Weare the ones the Hokage told you about my name is Naruto Elric Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said introducing him self. "And the one in the armor is Kurama"

"Please to meet you" Kurama said.

"Please you're to young to even be of any help." The man said making the two guards look at him like he was stupid before they ran away making the group of three wonder why they ran away.

"Mei-sama why did those guards ran away." The kid asked looking at the woman.

"I don't know Chojuro." Mei said looking at him.

"They ran because of what you just said was stupid.' _hehe_" Kurama told them while she giggled.

Mei looked back at naruto and saw him smiling.

"What are you smirking at boy." Mei said as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"I'm smirking because one eye here thinks I'm useless will let me tell you something I'm the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans and only alchemist in the element nations." Naruto said looking at the three in front of him making their jaws drop at what he said. "Now you tell me if I'm useless." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You're mother is Kushina." Mei said looking at the boy.

"Yes that what I just said." Naruto said looking at the woman.

"You'll do than if your any thing like your mother we should be fine." Mei said looking at Naruto before glaring at the tall man saying you talk and I kill you. "Well than lets go." Mei said turning around to leave.

Two hours later

"Ok lets rest here or a little bit," Mei told everyone.

"Naruto could I ask you something." Chojuro asked looking at the blond boy.

"Sure what is it?" Naruto asked looking at the kid.

"Well your coat it says Fullmetal Kitsune, why is that." He asked looking at him.

"I got that title two year ago for breaking the taboo at all alchemist know not to do." Naruto said rubbing his right arm.

"What do you mean by the taboo." The tall man asked looking at the boy.

"You see When Naruto was born with out the ability to mold chakra. But when He was eight he found a book on advanced alchemy it turns out that only he was able to read and understand it. So for two month he studied a forbidden taboo call human transmutation." Kurama told them'

"It was perfect I thought that just maybe I could final be able to us chakra but I was wrong." Naruto said as he rubbed his arm and glanced at he leg.

"What do you mean wrong?" Chojuro asked taking a bit of food that he had.

"You see there was a price to pay in order to get something you must give something of equal value, and it cost me dearly. You see when I did that I was actually knocking on the gates of truth. And He doesn't take kindly to those who knock. He showed me everything about alchemy but the price that it cost me was my right arm and left leg." Naruto said making them look at him like he was joking.

"If so then shouldn't you be in a wheelchair." The tall man said.

"True but thanks to my friends grandmother I was able to get fake limbs call auto-mail." Naruto said removing his coat to show them the auto-mail arm making the gasp at the sight of a metal arm.

"But if it's true than how can you make hand signs for this alchemy." Chojuro asked looking at the arm.

"He don't need to make hand signs to use alchemy." Kurama told them as Naruto clapping his hands together and slamming them on the ground making a circle appear around him as a sword similar to Zabuza's started to come out of the ground.

"You see alchemy as three simple laws construction, de-construction, and re-construction." Naruto said hold the sword in his hands.

"That's amazing Naruto." Chojuro said looking at the sword.

"Thanks at least now I can protect my loved ones. Naruto told them, giving a glance to the armor and getting a nod from her. he tured back the the group and destroying the sword.

**AN: Well there's chapter two I hope you like it. The battle with Yagura will be in the next chapter. Naruto will also be place in the bingo book. The same goes for this chapter if you think I should add something or change something just tell me in the comments or PM and I will see what I can do. also here is the armor set**

** . /_cb20121211184808/typemoon/images/thumb/0/0b/Zero _ /1000px-Zero_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 fullmetal's first mission part 2

Naruto has been on the road with Mei and her escorts for two weeks over the two weeks Naruto and the others got along well, hell Naruto even said that Mei was like an older sister. but that all came to an end when the mist village came into view.

"Well than this is where we part." Naruto said as the others looked at him.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Mei asked looking at the blond boy.

"You see our mission is to kill the kage, but I will do it on my own, so please just stay back and let me take care of it." Naruto said as he and kurama started to walk away only for Mei to grab The arm of the armor suit.

" Please take care of him, i know that i wont be able to change his mind. So please make sure he lives."Mei told her.

"Don't worry Mei him and me are the same but the only difference is that I hold the Queen of all tailed Beast." Naruto said making there eyes go wide at what he said.

"You're the leaf's jinchuuiki." Chojuro said looking at him.

"Yes why do you think the old man told us to go? jinchuuiki is maybe a village secret but some village go out a say they have jinchuuiki's. So I suggest that you find some place safe because he his going to see what hell is." Naruto said walking over to the village gates. "Come on Kurama, we have a mission to finish."

"Halt state your name and reason for coming here." One of the guards said as Naruto approached the gate.

"My name is Fullmetal Flame and this is my guard, I wish to speak to the Mizukage about a peace treaty between the mist and the alchemist village that We are creating." Naruto said using the name on his coat.

"Very well this anbu will take you to see him." The guard said as an anbu appeared in front of them.

"Follow me please." The mask man said.

"Of course." Naruto replied

Mizukage tower  
"I hate to interrupt lord Mizukage but there's a boy and a someone who is wearing armor here who wishes to speak to you." The man said opening the door.

"Very well send them in." the Mizukage said as a Naruto and Kurama entered. when Naruto came in what surprised him was that the Mizukage was a so young maybe in his early twenties.

"Thank you for seeing us lord Mizukage I'll try to make this as quickly as possible seeing how busy you are." Naruto said sitting down.

"Yes please I do have things to do." The Mizukage said looking at the boy wondering why he wanted to speak to him. "So what can I help you two with?" The Mizukage asked.

"Straight to business I see, very well I would like to offer my help to end the bloodline war in exchange for an alliance with a village that I am creating." Naruto told him seeing the Mizukage raise an eyebrow.

"I see and just how do you plan to help your only ten, and you, the one in the armor what can you do? The Mizukage said looking at the boy and armor in front of him.

"That may be but I work in the lost arts of alchemy with a single transmutation circle I can wipe out a whole village." Naruto said making the Mizukage's eye open up with shock.

"And i can Create an army of armored solders.' kurama told him, making the Mizukage's eye open up with shock.

"So you're both bloodline user." The Mizukage said waving his hand making anbu appear right behind Them.

"You know it a good thing I was hired by Mei to kill you now die asshole." Naruto said clapping his hand and slamming them on the floor making it glow as spikes shot out at all angels killing the anbu with one strike each

kurama not wanting to be left out also clapped her hands and slammed them on the ground. three large glowing purple circles appareled on the ground, out stepped three suits of armors, much like hers but more bulky and masculine.

The three of them charged the Mizukage and started to use close combat, a furry of kicks, jabs, and punches rained on the kage. The mizukage striking a lucky hit nocked one of the armor's helmits off and fell backwards.

"HA!your summons are useless, one hit to the head and the fall back! Is this all you have..." the Mizukage was cut of when the fallen armor got back up to show that is was empty and that a small red seal was on the inside of its back. ".. What is that?!" He asked as he backed away.

seeing a his chance Naruto launched at him, but before He could get close to Yagura graves the still headless armor and pushes him out the window behind him. He graves onto it and uses it as to cusion his fall. "Your traitorous ways end here Yagura by my hands you will die today." Naruto said as both him and Kurama hit the ground making him gasp at the sheer force of the impact.

"You brat I'll kill you." Yagura yelled kicking Naruto before going threw hand signs. "Daikoudan no jutsu." Yagura yelled as giant water shark flew toward Naruto with great speed only to be stop by a the other armors jumping in front of it, they stoped the dragon dead in its attack but were shredded by the fourse of the water.

"Please Yagura I have more power than you but if you want go ahead and use sanbi power I don't care." Naruto said making Yagura look at him like he was crazy.

"So you know about the three tails and yet you still attack me why." Yagura asked looking at the boy with confusion.

"You really are stupid I'm doing this to get rid of you and to test my power against another jinchuuiki that's why." Naruto said making Yagura look at with wonder.

"Pray tell which one do you hold?" Yagura asked with curiosity.

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat but since you want to know I hold the queen of all tailed Beasts the Kyuubi no kitsune." Naruto said making Yagura gulp at the fact that he was facing the host of the nine tails, but than thought that the kid wouldn't have control over the nine tails.

"So the leaf did make a jinchuuiki after all." Yagura said with a chuckle. "But to bad for you that you don't know how to control it since you're so young." Yagura said with a smirk as ran towards Naruto at full speed.

"Let me tell you something Yagura those who knock on the door better be ready to pay the price I knocked on the door and I paid the price now it time for you to pay the price." Naruto said as he caught Yagura's hand with his right and started to squeeze making some of the bones crack in Yagura's hand.

"Tell me Yagura how does it feel knowing that him a little ten year old boy has the power to crush your hand." Kurama said as Naruto squeezed Yagura's hand harder making sure more bones were cracked.

"Ahhh you brat I kill you." Yagura yelled trying to break free from Naruto's grip he took out a kunai and slammed it into to his arm only for it to break. "What in the hell are you it should have gone right though the skin." Yagura said looking at the broken kunai only to her Naruto laugh.

"I should have told you Yagura my whole right arm is one hundred percent metal." Naruto said using his left hand to pull up the sleeve showing only metal making Yagura eyes widen. "Well than I guess we should finish this." Naruto said squeezing Yagura hand one more time this time to completely crush it and then kicking Yagura away from him.

"You brat you'll pay for that." Yagura yelled calling on the power of his tailed Beast. "Lets see you try and kill me now." Yagura said as he went into full tailed beast mode only to see Naruto smirk. "What are you smirking at boy you can't beat me now."Yagura yelled as one of three tail came crashing down on Naruto.

"Naruto." A voice yelled from the distance.

"Lady Mei please, Naruto told us that he didn't need help." Another voice said trying to stop her.

"Get out of my way I don't care what he said I'm going to help him." Mei said pushing the man away only to see the tail that crushed Naruto be thrown to the side.

"Are you alright Naruto-Kun?" kurama asked as she threw the tail to the side to shop that she stopped it with nine metal taild with red studs at the tips.

"Yes,... '_my queen.' _ naruto said wisspering the last part so only she could hear.

"Is that the best you got Yagura?" Naruto asked Yagura as he walked from under Kurama.

"What the hell both of you should be dead." Yagura said looking at them who looked a little different he was glowing a bright yellow with weird shapes on his cloths.

"I would be if Kurama didn't use tails to stop the attack and redirect the power." Naruto said as he concentrated on gathering Kyuubi's chakra.

"Whats going on what are you doing?" Yagura asked seeing that the boy was glowing as chakra flowed out of him making Yagura freak as the chakra started to take the form of the nine tailed fox.

_'Naruto you don't know what your doing to me right now'_ Kurama thought as she looked at Naruto become feral looking,_ 'If only i had a body tight now.'_

"Now Yagura let me show you the power of the Queen of hell." Naruto yelled as the Fox's chakra tails grabbed Yagura and threw him up in the air once he was far enough Naruto follow up after him with all nine tails as well as the front and hind legs to hold him in place. "Time to die."Naruto said charging up enough chakra to kill him.

"You idiot if you use that attack you kill us both." Yagura yelled trying to get free.

"I don't care if I die, at least the people of this village will be safe from you now die. 'Tailed Beast Bomb." Naruto yelled as he unleashed the attack cause a huge explosion sending Yagura 's torn up body crashing down on one off the buildings while Naruto was sent crashing head first into the ground both his right arm and left leg where destroyed in the explosion.

"Shit Chojuro go and tell the hospital to have a room ready." Mei said as she and Kurama ran over to pick up Naruto as Chojuro ran to hospital.

Two weeks later

"Lady Mizukage." A man said walking through the door.

"Yes what is it." The woman said.

"Naruto has awoken milady." The man said making her shoot out of her chair and out the door.

Naruto hospital room

"Naruto your up." A voice came as the door open up revealing a woman that made Naruto smile.

"Big sister Mei what happened?' Naruto asked looking at the red head. 'and where is Kurama?"

Im right here Naruto-kun, don't worry ill never leave you,'_My king_" Kurama told him thinking the last part as she walked in from the door

"Well Naruto the bloodline war is over thanks to you ever one is calling you a hero." Mei said making Naruto smile with the news.

"Who's the Mizukage and did they tell the Hokage what happened to me." Naruto asked looking her in the eyes

"Well Naruto I'm the fifth Mizukage and yes I did tell him he should be here some time today." She told him as he closed his eyes to get so more rest since fighting a tailed beast was hard not to mention using tailed beast mode at the same time.

Mei looked at his sleeping form and sighed, "He had it rough, didn't he?"

"yes, he did but he had friends to help him along the way.' Kurama said as she sat down at the edge of his bed stoking his long golden hair.

Mei nodded before walking out the door and back into her office. not seeing The armored woman lean over and laid her head over naruto.

"Sweet dreams, My King" Kurama told him as a red tail stroked his cheek.

**AN: yes i know i changed a lot from the original chapter so if you didn't all ready go back and reread the first chapters. and as you probably have guessed yes the Queen of Hell is Kurama and yes she is in the armor, No she is still trapped in the seal its just a portion of her soul rests in the armor.**


	4. Author's Note

Very Sorry Everyone

I am so sorry to be posting this right now, But due to my school starting this week i will not be posting any new chapters till winter. I do humbly request your forgiveness for my excuse, but as it stands my education comes first and foremost. on a side note i will need accepting ideas on Konoha's alchemist: 1) on who should be the first to come through the gate to Naruto's world, or 2) should Naruto go to FMA's world? I would also like any and all help on my other stores because as it stands they are just sitting on the shelf gathering cyber dust.

* * *

Also i am sorry to state that i will not be on fanfiction until my next posting so if you have any comment, question or concerns. Please PM or Private Message me and it will post on my Email. I will try to get to any and all of you when i can and as soon as i can.

* * *

If You would really like me to update sooner Please Help me By sending in Comments and ideas on any of my stores in the review section, i'm also using my school time to find that nasty plot rabbet( I refuse to call it a bunny!) that have been plaguing my mind.

Thank you for your time and kindness and ill see you soon.

-This is Alex The Digital HellReaper, and i'm "Jacking -In" to reality.


End file.
